Mission Accomplished
by glowoffantasy
Summary: She has a score to settle. Murphy/OC. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content.


**A/N: **One shot that was a spin of the mind. Hope ya'll like it. Never really written anything like it... Oh, and this is a one shot!

* * *

The first time I officially met him I shot him. It wasn't anything serious, just his left arm. I had made sure not to hit his artery, just some muscle tissue and I knew it was gonna leave a minor scar if it even left a mark at all. But I thoroughly enjoyed the moment in which that tiny metal bullet penetrated his sweaty skin and plunged itself into his muscular bicep.

The pleasure that I felt when Murphy MacManus was lying in front of me with a bullet in his arm was indescribable. A shiver went down my spine, goose bumps crawled up my skin and I felt alive. Honestly, I felt turned on and my nipples responded.

He grunted, the pain visible on his face. He looked up at me and yelled. He was furious with me, but I could only smile. "What did you do that for you cunt?!"

If eyes could kill, I'd be six feet under. But then again, he wasn't Cyclops, so I figured I was safe.

I closed my eyes, savoring the sweetness of his voice, locking it away as a memory I would cherish. Then, I looked at him with a sly smile on my face. He was such a handsome man, I couldn't deny that. But he was also dangerous and I knew I had to stay alert. Him and that devilish brother of his had a knack for getting out of tough situations.

He was looking for an escape, I could see that in his eyes, but I had made sure that there wouldn't be any. His eyes moved to the bedside table beside him, and I knew he wanted to grab his gun.

So I let him.

By the time the gun was steadily in his hand, the weight had betrayed my secret. The chamber was empty. He started laughing throwing the gun away. We both knew he could've used it as a weapon, and his nonchalant way of throwing it away made me think for a second that there was something that I didn't know about

"Well ain't that fantastic. Now are ya gonna tell me why you shot me in the arm instead of kill me?" He asked agitated.

When I spoke, I spoke quietly and deliberately: "I wanted you to feel the pain."

He tucked his head to the side, trying to read information off of my face, anything that could get him an advantage. I knew it wouldn't work. "I bet it's cause you can't kill me. You're weak!" He tried to make me angry, but I had waited too long for this moment and everything was going as planned.

I just grinned at him.

I kept my SIG Pro SP2022 pointed at his face with my left hand as I slowly walked my way up to him, taking my hunting knife from its holster that was tied to my thigh underneath skirt. He whistled as he saw me do that, and I saw a spark of hunger appear in his eyes. _Good_. I thought to myself.

I made my way over to him, but kept a safe enough distance. I pointed my gun at his crotch as I moved my knife towards his neck. I could see the heartbeat pounding in his vein.

"Now gorgeous, I'm gonna tell you somethin' and I need you to listen. You think you can manage that?" He nodded in frustration. I had him by the balls quite literally.

"Good. Listing carefully, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once: I am not your enemy. You will find **him** on the corner of Arch Street and Franklin Street downtown. He's on the third floor of the building above the Bank of America. He thinks he's so smart hiding in plain sight, so you gotta make your move soon. He won't be there long."

I looked him plain in the eye and I couldn't help myself. I planted a kiss on his lips and lingered there for a second. Then I finally got myself together and I backed away before Connor came back.

I placed my hunting knife back safely while I kept my gun ready. When I reached the door, Murphy yelled after me. "Why'd you just wanted me to feel the pain?"

I turned around, debating whether to give him the satisfaction of the answer. I decided against it and I quickly sped off, but not before blocking the door from the outside. I couldn't risk him following me.

* * *

The second time I met Murphy came sooner than I anticipated. I was out on a job killing a courier, when suddenly the MacManus brothers barged in. When he saw me, he was stunned and confused. Knowing that the job was done when Connor put a bullet through the man's head, I made my decision and ran towards the window. The second before I jumped, I blew him a kiss, knowing we'd meet soon.

When I landed on the street easily, I made a run for it. The room had only been on the first floor and I'd jumped from greater heights. I sped to my car when suddenly I heard a voice behind me, telling me to stop. I didn't initially, but the cocking of a gun changed my mind. I came to a halt, letting out a frustrated sigh. I slowly put my hands up and turned around. There he was, all musky and masculine.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

I figured that I could spare him one answer. When I parted my red lips to speak, I realized that I felt his lips on mine. Such a shame it was only a memory.

The hesitation frustrated him. "Tell me or I will shoot!"

I sighed, knowing that there wasn't anything I could do at the moment. "Trish." I saw him nod in satisfaction. He was a man who liked getting what he wanted.

"And how did you know about Yakavetta?" he demanded. He sure was curious. A coy smile appeared on my lips. "Sorry gorgeous, I'm afraid that I can't tell you that." "And why's that?" he asked, ignoring my compliment.

"A girl's gotta have her secrets."

Then the sound came that I was waiting for. Police cars came near and I saw him curse in frustration. Most of the cops thought they were heroes, but they were still out of the law. They were wanted. Whereas nobody even knew I existed. Well, nobody who didn't matter anyway. I could play a simple passer-by, held hostage by a MacManus, one of the brothers that had so many brutal murders on their name.

In that split moment I took my chance and ran away from him, his husky voice and Irish accent still ringing in my ears. When I turned around the corner I started walking in a regular pace as police cars came by, but as soon as they turned around for the corner I bolted away again. When I finally reached my car I didn't hesitate. Putting it into first, I sped off with quite some wheel spin. As soon as I made enough distance I pulled my car aside, thinking back at what just happened. My uncle wouldn't be happy at the news that the MacManus brothers showed up. Somebody was following the same lead.

* * *

The third time is saw Murphy was quite exhilarating. It was my full intention to see Murphy alone and I'd left him a trail of breadcrumbs to follow. Well, it was more like a Post-It note with a date, time and location. I needed him to come alone, so I'd sealed it with a red lipstick kiss, knowing he'd recognize it. The day was today, the time was now and the location was my house. It was time that I would come clean with Murphy.

I'd prepared some dinner and appetizers, for whatever mood he was in. I'd have to break this to him easily and I was afraid he would get very angry. So far, I'd just played around with him, making me feel empowered, but I knew very well that I was under the spell of Murphy MacManus.

Murphy definitely turned me on. His robust physique, his threatening look, and his deep Irish voice just drew me in. But I had my hidden agenda.

15 minutes too late, he finally showed up. When I looked through the spyhole he was standing there anxiously. At least he'd taken the curtsey of taking a shower. He also had a gun in his hand with a silencer. I shook my head in disappointment and my long wavy hair bounced with it. I looked pretty fuckin' hot tonight, all for that man that was waiting outside my door.

As soon as I opened the gun was pointed between my eyes. I let out a bored sigh and Murphy looked surprised to see me. He cocked his head as he stared at me. "You gotta gun?" he wanted to know.

"Of course I do, you've seen it. But I ain't got it on me if that's what you mean."

"And that knife of yours, are you hiding that under your skirt again?" I looked down at my tight black dress. Anything showed under this thing. I pulled up the hem enough to convince him that I was unarmed. Then he guided through my house, checking for any sign that I was screwing him over and that men were waiting to kill him.

I admit, I was a tad disappointed, because I thought he would've had more faith in me, but then again, I couldn't really blame him. Not with his lifestyle anyway.

"What do ya want?" He ordered. But I wasn't gonna let him intimidate me. I needed this night, and it was going to be on my terms.

"First of all, I want you to put the gun down gorgeous. It's impolite to carry at the dinner table." I said as I walked over to the kitchen. I had lasagne in the oven, and bruschetta with some freshly baked bread on the table.

"Have a seat." I told him as I sat down. I hadn't planted myself yet, or he was checking my side of the table for weapons. This really started to piss me off.

"Listen Murphy, sit your ass down at the table and put your gun away. I need to talk to you, and you need to listen. You're not here because I want you dead. You're here because I want you alive and well informed." My tone had changed form welcoming to menacing in a second, and he understood I was being serious. He finally took off that black coat him and his brother always wore and put his gun away.

We both sat down.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Murphy asked, eying me suspiciously.

"I'm going to tell you a story and I need you to listen to me. You can't interrupt me, and I beg of you that you do not judge me until I am finished." I looked him in the eye. I needed to be brave now, and I felt that I could only get there by looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. As he stared back at me, he nodded his head slightly. The breath that I hadn't realized I held released itself, and I felt more relaxed instantaneously.

"Ok, here we go. My uncle was Yakavetta. You killed him and my father 10 years ago. Then 2 years ago, you killed my cousin." He immediately rose from the table and had the gun pointed at me again.

"Goddammit Murphy, you asshole! You fucking liar!" I yelled at him. I was beyond pissed, all I wanted was for him to listen to me.

"You bitch! You got me here to kill me! To take revenge on your family!"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Well then WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?!" I looked at him. This is not how I wanted this night to go, but I should've anticipated on it. When I didn't answer, Murphy started moving towards the door.

"Murphy wait!" I yelled after him.

"Why? Tell my why the fuck I should wait for you!" he had grabbed me by the arms now, and he was hurting me.

"I.. I.."

"COME ON!"

I finally started to speak. "I wanted to kill you for the longest time. You had murdered by father, ripped my family apart. But that was before I knew who my uncle was and what my dad did for him. I didn't know they were part of the mafia! They'd always protected me from it, sheltered me. I was so goddamn angry with you when I heard the fucking Saints had done this to my family. How could that have been an act of God!"

He lowered the gun a bit. "Go on."

"But you guys disappeared, went off the radar. I had no chance of getting my revenge and so I had to deal with all the anger and frustration I felt. Eventually, I learned that wanting revenge and killing you wasn't the solution I needed. I needed to see the men responsible. When I finally learned the true nature of my family's business, I became angry with them. But my uncle from my mother's side protected me and stood up for me. He vouched for me, when even my own mother couldn't. He saved me. In return, I help him on a job every now and then. I'm not proud of it, but it's called survival."

When he didn't speak, I continued.

"I finally felt grateful for what you had done. You had ridden this city of an incredible evil, and I wanted to find you. I needed to meet the men who'd had the courage to stand up for this city, when I didn't. I needed to draw some courage from you to step away from my family forever. Don't get me wrong; I still love my daddy very much. He was kind and gentle to me, and he was a good father. But I was 21 when he died and he'd been there for all the important moments. I finally felt at peace with what had happened."

Murphy dropped the lowered the gun fully now, putting it away on the table besides him. "Then why did you shoot me in the arm?" He looked more curious than angry now.

"The night you killed my father, I was in the room next door, sleeping. Some of your bullets had come through the wall and one hit me in the left arm." I pointed at the spot when a faint scar was showing.

He looked stunned. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. If I had, we wouldn't have gone in. That's not our style." He apologized and looked genuinely upset.

My voice had lowered. "I know Murphy. But do you understand why even though I had forgiven you, I needed you to feel some of the pain you caused me? I lost the life I knew in those 5 minutes that you were in that room, and a bullet in your arm seemed like a fair payback, even if it took me twelve years to give it to you." I was grinning by the time I was done talking, my confidence returned.

"Now how about some dinner?" He nodded appreciatively.

* * *

Dinner was good. He was even more attractive now that I knew him personally, his Irish accent pulling me in with every drop of wine I swallowed. I knew I was pushing my limits of intake, but the conversation was great and I didn't mind where the night was headed. Being Irish, Murphy could handle his fare share of alcohol, but I noticed he too was getting buzzed. Maybe he just wasn't used to wine.

I finally pulled out desert, which was my final secret of the night. After this, he would truly know my intentions. He whistled as saw me pull out the strawberries and whip cream. I placed them on the table cautiously, ensuring that my hand lingered next to his for a moment. He looked up to me, and in the second that I looked down at him, I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

He got up, never taking his eyes off of me. His hand grabbed my hand while he took a strawberry with the other. He slowly trailed it from my collarbone, to my neck and to my mouth, feeding me the deliciously sweet fruit. After my bite he planted his lips on my, wanting a taste of that heavenly bliss.

My eyes closed instantly, while thoughts disappeared from my mind. His tong grazed my lower lip slightly and I granted him access.

One of his hands trailed to my waist while the other went to the back of my head, tangling itself in my hair. My hands made similar movements and the fingers of my left hand hooked itself behind the belt loops of his pants, pulling him closer.

I slowly felt his hand move from my waist to my ass and I moaned a little in pleasure. He pulled his head back a little, grinning at me. His eyes were filled with lust, just like mine and quickly put our mouths back together.

I hadn't felt this alive in a very long time. Even the day that I had shot him drew a pale comparison to this moment right here.

My hands steadily moved towards the hem of the shirt he was wearing, desperate to rip it off his toned body. They crept under the shirt as I moved my way across his abs. I felt the occasional scar, which only turned me on more.

He was caressing my ass as I felt him sigh out of pleasure. Having him so close to me felt incredible.

I finally decided to get him out of his shirt. I'd never wanted to see anybody naked before as much I wanted him naked in front of me right now. I lifted the shirt and he complied. He took it off himself way quicker that I could've ever managed, but it meant that our lips had to part from that intense kiss.

We were both breathing heavily while staring each other down. He had a grin on his face. "A piece of clothing for a piece of clothing." He stated. I grinned at him, taking off my shoes. He was a little disappointed, but I figured I might as well keep up the teasing act a little bit longer. I trailed his chest with my right index finger, all the way down to the button and zipper on his pants. I'd opened them in a whim, but I hadn't noticed him sneak his arm behind me to unzip my dress.

He gave me a cheeky grin, which roared the fire in me. My mouth found its way to his rapidly to continue the blissful interaction, while my hands were tugging at his pants now. He stepped away to take of his shoes and socks, after which he pulled his pants down, leaving him in boxers only.

I was staring him down, taking in his body that looked so amazing. The tattoos, the scars – he was dangerous, and that turned me on so much. I could tell he was doing the same to me, undressing me with his eyes. I decided to oblige to the will of his eyes, taking off my dress.

There we were, in the middle of my kitchen, both in our underwear.

He walked over to me, a demanding aura surrounding him. One hand grabbed my ass and the other grabbed my leg. He easily picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he walked me over to the kitchen counter. He swept off all of the dishes, which landed with loud noises on the floor, some shattering in the process. The brutish way in which he handled me right now was so hot, I just knew I wanted him right then and there.

He laid me back, and I shivered; my bare back against the cold stone kitchen top sent my nerves flying. He seemed to enjoy that as he kept kissing me. One of his hands slowly trailed from my thigh to my pelvis as it slipped inside my underwear.

I was so wet, Murphy's eyes looked up to me with a devilish possession to them as he felt me leaking. As soon as it arrived I let out a moan, the pleasure filling me in every fiber of my body. "Oh yes, Murphy, yes!" His fingers slowly moved back and forth working me and I bit his earlobe softly, nibbling it. His mouth went to my neck, then to my collarbone as it ended at my breasts. He used his other hand to work of my bra as I was like clay in his hands. He caressed my breasts as he lightly sucked on them while still rubbing my clitoris, making me wonder how much more I could take.

Then suddenly, he withdrew his hand from inside my underwear and smirked at me as I gasped for breath, not believing the move he just pulled on me. _Two can play that game_, I thought and as I kissed him my hand now travelled south. I could feel it rubbing against my leg through the soft fabric of his boxer, which allowed me easy access. Now it was his time to release a moan, as I slowly wrapped my hand around it and started moving back and forth.

The kissing continued, as we were both fully in flames, pure passion driving us forward. His breathing became more irregular and I stopped before it became to fast. He glared at me while I threw him a smug grin, the dark look in his eyes turning me on even more. He was not happy with my move, I could tell, but he just wanted me more.

He picked me up again and carried me to the living room floor, where he draped me on the soft carpet. He had a keen memory for important details. I just couldn't help but think that I was glad I closed the curtains before he came.

We continued the kissing, as we took off each other's last remaining items of clothing. He was on top of me, touching me everywhere as he was demanding control. He slowly moved down with his mouth, enveloping my nipples, then my tummy and my belly button. When he arrived at my hipbone I couldn't control a gasp leaving my mouth. Murphy took it as an encouragement and moved further. I arched my back, my breasts pointing towards the ceiling with my nipples erect as his tongue worked wonders. Licking and stroking up and down, until one finger slipped inside me. I felt like I was on fire and only Murphy could relieve me of the burning ache inside me. It grew larger with ever tongue stroke against my clit.

Somewhere I was worried that Murphy would pull out again, leaving me unsatisfied, but those thought did not linger for long, as he sped up his movements, adding a second finger.

I moaned and gasped for breath as with each passing second I came closer to my relief. Then suddenly it washed over me from the inside out, as I shuddered underneath his touch. I moaned loudly. "Oh Murphy! Fuck!"

Murphy slowly moved his head away and grinned up at me. I'd never taken him for the giving type of guy, but here I was, nearly paralyzed by his touch.

"Now it's my turn." I grinned up at him. "You have a condom?" I asked. He nodded. Apparently his clever boxers contained a small pocket to fit in one condom. He took it out and put it on. I looked down and saw him being incredibly hard and stiff.

I wrapped my hands around him and guided him, even though he knew exactly where to go. He gave me one last look, before he kissed me again and entered me.

I finally felt complete. This was the moment I had been waiting for. We started moving rhythmically, slow at first, but picking up speed gradually. We were both moaning in our kisses when I decided I wanted to be on top.

With a swift move, we'd changed positions, giving his hands the freedom to roam my body. It felt like they were everywhere; my breasts, my spot, my neck. It felt incredible to finally be this close to him.

I rocked my hips back and forth and slightly tilted them, changing the angle. I could feel him inside me so much better now, as I surrounded him completely. Every inch was bringing forth pleasure. My long hair was now falling down, trailing the edges of his face and tickling his neck softly. He took one of my breasts in his mouth and I could feel it coming. Quickly I moved off of him, and Murphy groaned in frustration.

"Baby what you doin' to me..." He moaned, but followed me up. I walked to a wall and pressed my breasts against the cold plasterwork, making my nipples get even harder. Murphy's front side quickly squished me and I grabbed him as I guided him to enter me from behind. He quickly found my entrance while one of his hands slid across my waist to grab a breast. I arched my back and threw my head back exposing my neck. Murphy's mouth instantly moved there as we rhythmically moved together.

"I see what you did there. Fuck this feels good." I heard him panting from behind me. "Fuck, yes, faster!" I moaned and Murphy picked up the speed. His other hand had moved down south again while his mouth was now stifling my moans.

I rocked my hips, feeling the orgasm coming again, and I knew that Murphy was about to come soon as well. Then hard and fast I came, and I tightened around him out of pure pleasure. I moaned louder than I had ever done before and Murphy groaned in my mouth. He too started shaking a little and I knew I had left him fully satisfied.

When he stepped away, I turned around. Both of us were panting. We looked each other in the eye, and we were grinning like idiots. We were standing there just watching each other, and it was one of the most erotic things I have ever done.

All I could think was _'Mission accomplished'._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had a voice mail from my uncle. Told me to tell Murphy he said hi. I guess my uncle knew me better than I expected. I grinned and went back to my comfortable position on the floor next to that gorgeous man.


End file.
